Tails In Forks
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Maya Green is no ordinary girl and neither are her friends Taylor, Ellie, and Brooke. They're mermaids. And living in the rainest place in the US is not the best place for these mermaids. Along the way they encounter Imprinting, Vampires, Werewolfs, as well as normal teenage girl problems.
1. Chapter 1

Tails in Forks

Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Twilight or H20: Just Add Water only my OC's.

* * *

Maya Green looked out of the window and sighed sadly. It was another Rainy day in Forks. She loves the rain.

When she was younger she would run outside in it, jump in rain puddles, and dance in it. She couldn't do that anymore though; because she was now a mermaid.

That's right a Mermaid. Everytime she touched Water Ten seconds later she grew a tail unless she managed to dry it off before her ten seconds were up.

At least she has her best friends to help her with the whole Mermaid business. They understand her frustration being Mermaids themselves.

Maya's three best friends are Taylor Carmine, Ellie Alanis, and Brooke Kenda. They are all Native American like herself; Quilete in fact and they all went to The School on the Reservation along with Maya's older sister Anna. Brooke has a younger sister Chelsea who is very sweet and she loves her to death. Taylor and Ellie are the only children in their respective families.

"Come on Maya it's time to go to school get into the car!" Her older sister by one year yelled at her. At one point they used to be very close. Best friends, until she met Embry Call and fell in love at first sight. Now she only hangs around with Embry, his friends, and the Girlfriends of his group of friends.

"Maya in the car now!" She came in the room yelling at her. "I'm supposed to meet Embry is ten minutes from now! come on!"

"That's all you care about isn't it." Maya retorted bitterly. "You're stupid boyfriend Embry."

"Don't you dare call Embry Stupid." Anna shot back at her younger sister. "And if you don't get in the car now you're walking. "

"Fine." Maya grabbed her green back pack with a dark green leaf pattern and ran in to the car and slammed the door shut. She quickly grabbed the Forest Green towel out of her dry backpack and furiously all over her skin to dry her self off.

She counted silently in her head. Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... three... two... one...

She sighed in relief when she didn't change.

Anna looked at her sister in disbelief. "It's just water it won't kill you."

_As far as you know._ She thought.

Her green cellphone lit up with a text message from Brooke.

_Brooke to Maya: Where r u? We're waiting for u at school. _

_Maya to Brooke: On my way. I had a close call._

_Brooke: OMG r u ok? _

_Maya: Yeah I dried off b4 my sister got in the car._

_Brooke: *sighs in relief* Good so we'll c u soon?_

_Maya: yep_

_Brooke: OK c ya!_

_Maya: k c u then_

Maya sighed as she got out of the car after they parked in front of the school. She darted into the school building and into the nearest bathroom stall. She flopped on the floor and sighed. Sometimes she wished, and envied her friends for their cool Powers. Taylor could control fire , Ellie had control over air and Brooke had control over water. Her power was control over the Element Earth.

"Hey Maya you in here?" Brooke called out.

"Yeah!" She called back.

Her three friends entered the bathroom and Ellie threw Maya a yellow towel of hers to use to dry her forest green Mermaid tail.

"Thanks Ellie." Maya told her in gratitude. "You're a life saver."

"You're welcome." She replied. "Now come on and let's get to class before we're late."

"Alright." Maya responded as she was helped up by Taylor. The four girls began to head to class when some guy knocked into Maya.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Sorry about that." He said as his eyes briefly met Maya's before she was dragged away by her fiery Mermaid friend.

Maya looked behind her quickly to see if her was still looking at her and he was. He smiled at her. She quickly turned away and hurried to catch up with her group of friends.

They walked into first period and sat down in their seats. Ellie and Maya in the front to the left side with Taylor and Brooke right behind them like always. The guy that bumped into Maya earlier that morning took his seat and glanced at her briefly before looking away when he noticed Taylors evil glare in his direction.

Maya got through her morning classes while avoiding the guy that had bumped into her earlier.

_Just pretend he doesn't exist Maya. You don't need a guy in your life not now not ever. Especially with the whole new developments. Remember the whole thing with Alex? He just used you and pretended to like you. And we don't need a repeat of that number now do we? no of course not.. _She told herself.

The Bell rang and she hurried out of the classroom with her friends close by. Maya ran into the bathroom to collect her thoughts. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way about a guy she didn't even know? Why did she want to know him? Especially after what happened with her last crush Alex.

She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw that it was Taylor. "Hey are you okay?" Her friend asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Taylor responded. "You seemed like you couldn't wait to get out of class Maya and that's not like you at all."

"It's just that guy-" She began.

"The one who bumped into you earlier?" Taylor questioned her.

"Yeah."

"Is he bothering you?" Taylor asked, "Because I can set him on fire for you if you want."

Maya laughed. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to decline."

"Suit yourself." Taylor responded, "If you change your mind just let me know."

"Okay." She replied. "Go ahead and get lunch. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Taylor asked. "Because I'd be happy to walk you to lunch."

"No I'll be okay." She said in reply to her friends question.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: Please let me know if there's any spelling or Grammer errors. Let me know what you think and your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails and Forks

Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Twilight or H20: Just Add Water only my OC's.

* * *

Maya exited the Girls restroom and went to meet her friends at their normal lunch table. She got her lunch, a chicken salad and a water bottle and a straw and then sat down next to Taylor.

After Lunch they went through the rest of their school day with no more incidents thankfully. The four friends walked to the front of the school and paused at the doors when they saw it was still pouring Rain just like it had been that morning.

"What do we do now?" Brooke asked her friends.

"We make a run for it." Taylor replied. "Go!"

The four friends pushed the school's front doors open and ran like crazy to get to Anna's car. Maya had a spare set of keys and remote control to her sisters car thankfully. Maya pushed the button on the remote that unlocked all of the car doors Ellie dashed into the back of the car in the middle seat with Brooke and Taylor on both sides of her and Maya in the passenger seat. They pulled their respective towels out in unison and quickly Rubbed their bodies until they got every drop of water off.

"That was a close one." Ellie said.

"No kidding." Taylor said rolling her eyes. Anna had just gotten to the car in the driver's seat.

"I'm going to drop you four off at home and then I'm going to meet Embry." Anna told her younger sister and their friends.

"Alright." Maya replied. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Okay."

"Will you four be okay without me there?"

"Of course we're not little kids anymore Anna." Her sister retorted.

"Drop that attitude now missy or you can't have your monthly sleepover with your friends." Anna responded.

Maya grumbled under her breath but complied with her sisters demands. They pulled up to the house and the four girls dashed inside the front door and shut it quickly behind them.

The four girls then at about the same time turned to water for a second before flopping on the floor beside each other with their tails.

Each girls tail has the same color that represents their powers.

Taylor: fire, Tail color red.

Ellie: Air, Tail color yellow.

Brooke: water, Tail color Blue.

Maya: Earth, Tail color green.

The four girls groaned and waited for themselves to dry off. After they were dried off and back in human form the four friends made their way up to Maya's room. They all did their homework and then began Moonproofing Maya's room and bathroom.

Tonight was the full moon and they learned last time, The hard way that mermaids were affected by the Full moon. Now every month during the night of the Full moon the four girls stayed over at one of their houses and moon proofed the room they stayed in and bathroom.

The last full moon Maya's sister had been home and Maya had gotten MoonStruck and had started acting crazy from the Moon Fever.

Her sister told her the next morning that if she pulled a stunt like that again that she could never have another sleepover with her friends again. It was a Thursday night when that happened.

This month the full moon was the Friday, today in fact.

They had just finished Moonproofing Maya's room and bathroom when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Ellie asked her friends.

"I don't know." Maya replied, "I wasn't expecting anyone else to come over."

"Should we just ignore it?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Taylor replied. "I bet after we ignore it for a while whoever it is will go away."

The knocking stopped and then they heard the opening of the front door.

The four girls looked at each other in unison, all of them feeling kind of scared but none of them would admit it.

"Hey, I know you're here Maya." A boy's voice sounded. "You're older sister Anna sent me to check on you to see if you were alright."

"Who is that?" Ellie whispered.

"It sounds like that same guy from earlier." Brooke said to the other three mermaids. "The one who bumped into Maya."

"You're kidding me!" Taylor hissed. "I'm going to go get rid of him now."

"But what about the Moon?" Maya replied barely audible.

"I'll just have to face it." Taylor replied.

She opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. Taylor was standing outside of the door face to face with the boy.

"What do you want?!" Taylor demanded.

"I just came to check on Maya."

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Seth Clearwater." He replied. "I'm a friend of her sister's boyfriend, Embry."

"Well, Seth." Taylor said. "Maya is fine so why don't you leave now."

"Really Cause I haven't seen Maya." Seth countered so I really don't know if she's okay."

She growled at the boy. "Just leave!"

"Not until I see Maya and see that she's okay." Seth replied. He pushed past her into the room. "Why did you cover all the windows? It's too dark in here to see anything."

Seth reached for the plastic covering the windows. "NO!" Taylor shouted, but it was too late.

He had ripped the plastic off of the windows. The four girls stared at the moon as though in some sort of trance.

"What wrong with you all?" Seth demanded. He looked at the moon.

The four girls smiled together in unison.

The four girls ran out of the room and out the front door of Maya's house. They four girls reached the edge of the cliff where the boys from the Reservation go cliff diving.

They got ready to jump. Seth grabbed Maya by the arm. "What are you four doing?" He demanded.

Maya hissed at him. She then took used her free arm to make the rock near her levitate and she then threw it at him. Seth fell back to the ground away from the four girls from the rocks impact. Maya now free of Seth's grip joined her sister Mermaids at the Cliff's edge. The four girls then jumped of the cliff and into the waters below.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails and Forks

Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own Twilight or H20: Just Add Water only my OC's. Also I don't own the song in this chapter. The song is. "The Moon's a Harsh Mistress." By Celtic Woman.

* * *

_They four girls reached the edge of the cliff where the boys from the Reservation go cliff diving._

_They got ready to jump. Seth grabbed Maya by the arm. "What are you four doing?" He demanded._

_Maya hissed at him. She then took used her free arm to make the rock near her levitate and she then threw it at him. Seth fell back to the ground away from the four girls from the rocks impact. Maya now free of Seth's grip joined her sister Mermaids at the Cliff's edge. The four girls then jumped of the cliff and into the waters below._

* * *

Seth stared in shock at what he had just witnessed. Maya had made a gesture with her hand and made a rock levitate before throwing it at him. She then proceeded to jump of the cliff with her three friends.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seth said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Girls now in their moonpool reached their hands up above their heads and looked directly at the moon. A giant storm began brewing.

* * *

The next morning...

"UGH!" Maya groaned as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her friends. Brooke and Taylor were sleeping on the Spare Queen sized mattress that had been pulled out the night before. Ellie was sharing the bed with Maya.

"What the hell happened last night?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure." Ellie replied.

"I remember Going outside the door to try to get Seth to leave. Then he barged in here and then he..." Taylor trailed off.

"He what?" Maya asked, "What did he do?"

Taylor continued, "He asked why it was so dark and commented how he couldn't see anything in here and then he reached for the window covering. That's the last thing I remember."

"We must have gotten Moon Struck again!" Ellie groaned.

"Damn it!" Brooke said. "I wonder what we did."

Maya had turned on the TV in the midst of their conversation.

A reporter had begun talking.

_"A unexplainable storm happened on the La Push Beach last night. meteorologists are puzzled by this Phenomena. There were no signs that a storm was going to happen..."_

"Uh Guys." Maya said. The others turned to her. "I think I figured out what we did while we were MoonStruck." Maya pointed to the television. The four girls watched the news.

"Well that's just fantastic!" Ellie threw her arms up in the air.

"It'll be okay." Brooke told her. "No one knows that we caused the storm. Right?"

"What about Seth?" Taylor said. "What did we do in front of him while we were Moonstruck? What if we used our powers in front of him?"

Maya Swallowed nervously. As if Things couldn't get any worse.

Then Maya's sister Anna happened to Barge in. "Good, You're up." Anna responded. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Maya asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Missy." She said, "Say Goodbye to your friends they're leaving."

"But it's raining outside!" Ellie replied.

"I'll drive you all home." Anna said, "And when I get back Missy, You and I are going to have a little chat." Maya's friends packed up their things and ran into the car and quickly dried off before they popped their tails.

Maya watched as the car drove away. She then looked outside Debating whether she'd be able to make it to the beach before she popped her tail. _It's not worth the risk. _Maya decided.

She closed the front door and locked it.

Maya sat in her room listening to some music on her iPod.

Her favorite song then came on.

**The Moon's a Harsh Mistress By: Celtic Woman**

_See her as she flies_

_Golden sails across the sky_

_Close enough to touch_

_But careful if you try_

_Though she looks as warm as gold_

_The moon's a harsh mistress_

_The moon can be so cold_  
_Once the sun did shine_

_And lord it felt so fine_

_The moon a phantom rose_

_Through the mountains and the pine_

_And then the darkness fell_

_The moon's a harsh mistress_

_It's hard to love her well_

_I fell out of her eyes_

_I fell out of her heart_

_I fell down on my face,_

_yes I did And I tripped_

_and I missed my star_

_And I fell and fell alone_

_The moon's a harsh mistress_

_The sky is made of stone_  
_The moon's a harsh mistress_

_She's hard to call your own_

* * *

"Maya Nature Green!" Her sister shouted as she came into her room. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Maya replied, "I wasn't thinking."

"That much is obvious!" She shouted. "Running away and jumping of a cliff with your friends! Were you trying to get yourself killed!? God you can be so stupid sometimes!"

Maya stood up and faced her sister. "We weren't trying to get ourselves killed. We were just having a bit of fun! That's All! And we're not stupid!"

"Really?!" Anna replied, "Because jumping off a cliff with your friends and Running away seems pretty stupid to me!"

"Good thing I'm not you then." Maya retorted.

"Mom and Dad put me in charge of you why they're traveling." Anna responded, "If anything happens to you I'll be held responsible."

"I don't really care." Maya responded.

"You're forbidden from hanging out with your friends ever again." Anna said. "It's obvious that they're a bad influence on you."

"They're not bad influences!" Maya yelled.

"Oh Really?!" Annd shouted. "Because you never started jumping off cliffs until you started hanging out with those Girls."

"You don't know anything about them!" Maya yelled.

"And!" Anna continued. "You're obviously not allowed to have your montly sleepovers anymore."

"I hate you." Maya hissed at her sister tears in her eyes. Maya ran out of the front door and to the cliffs edge and jumped.

The Cliff was really close to her house which was a good thing considering it was still raining.

Maya dried off and sat on the dry ground in the Moon Pool cave. Maya took out her cellphone and texted her three friends telling them to meet her at the Moon Pool.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all like this. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tails In Forks

Chapter 4

Author's note/Disclaimer: I own nothing with exeption of Maya, Brooke, Ellie, and Taylor, My OC's. I was thinking of having ColinXEllie as a pairing, as well as Brady and Brooke and possibly Taylor and Jacob? and of course Maya and Seth.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Taylor, Ellie, and Brooke had arrived at the moonpool. Maya saw the red, yellow, and blue flashes of their tails.

"Hey guys." Maya said sadly.

"What the matter My?" Taylor asked.

"My sister says we can no longer have our monthly sleepovers; because of what happened last night." Maya said angrily. "She doesn't understand anything!"

"Of course she doesn't." Brooke added soon after. "We made the descision not to tell anyone about our... Condition."

"I know." Maya responded. "I just wish that... things were different sometimes. That we didn't have to worry about every single drop of water."

"I know." Ellie sympathized with her friend. "But, think about it. It we hadn't become Mermaids we would have never become friends. We wouldn't share this amazing secret. Honestly how many girls do you think that claim to be mermaids really are?"

"Not a lot." Taylor responded.

"Yeah." Brooke replied. "Maya, We're special! Unique!"

Maya smiled a little. "Thanks guys, I knew you could cheer me up."

"Of course." Taylor said smirking.

"Well I better get back home." Brooke announced. "I have to watch Chelsea tonight while my parents are working."

"And I." Ellie replied, "Have a date."

"OH really?" Taylor said. "With whom?"

"Colin." She responded.

"Ooohhh" The three of her friends replied.

"Stop that guys!"

"Stop what?" They replied together.

"You've been crushing on him forever." Maya pointed out. "It's about time."

"Honestly." Taylor said, "You guys and boys."

"What so your telling me there's no one special you have your eye on?" Brooke asked the fiery mermaid."

"Of course not!" She replied.

"Denial!" Brooke sang in reply. "I saw you looking at Jacob Black at school the other day."

"I think I'll be going now." Taylor replied.

"Come on Tay!" Ellie said, "We're just teasing you."

"And now I really have to get going." Brooke said, "Bye."

"Bye." The other three echoed in reply. They saw a flash of her dark blue tail and then she was gone.

"And I have a date to get ready for." Ellie announced. "See ya!" She jumped into the moonpool and as soon as her dark yellow tail appeared she swam off.

"What about you do you have anywhere special to be?" Taylor asked Maya.

"Nope." She replied.

"Good, let's go for a swim."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maya asked, "You saw the news today."

"So what?" Taylor replied. "I doubt they'll come to a conclusion that four mermaids caused the storm."

"Yeah." Maya replied. "Well I guess a swim would be nice."

"Let's go then!" Taylor replied diving into the Moonpool and Maya followed suit.

The two girls swam for a while before going to the beach to dry off. Taylor tried to grab their towels but failed miserably.

"Great!" Taylor responded. "Now what are we going to do?" She unconsciously made her hand into a fist and steam began coming off her tail as she boiled the water off her tail.

"Wow!" Maya exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Taylor replied. "Maybe the full Moon gave us more powers?"

"Maybe." Maya looked excited at the prospect. "What powers do you think the rest of us have gotten?"

"I don't know," Taylor said bubbling with excitement. "But I can't wait to find out!"

"Do you mind helping me dry off?" Maya asked as she gestured to her long scaly Green tail.

"Oh!" Taylor said, "Sure no problem!" Taylor used her new found power to dry off Maya's mermaid tail. Once Maya's legs reappeared the two girls grabbed their towels an headed to their respective houses vowing to talk to their friends during school on Monday morning to see if they got any new powers from the full Moon.

* * *

A Few days later (two to be exact) at school...

The girls made it into their first class just as the bell rang

As the teacher took attendance Taylor and Maya began telling their friends in hushed whispers about what happened on Saturday night.

"So I was trying to reach our towels so we could dry off right." Taylor began. Maya nodded in affirmation. "And then I clenched my fist and the water just heated up and then my legs were back!"

"Shhh!" Ellie hissed, "Be quiet! We don't need the whole school to know!"

"Lighten Up Ell! Like anyone can hear us." Taylor shot back in a whisper.

Maya then began to talk. "So did you guys discover any new powers?"

"Well," Brooke began hesitantly.

"What?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Well I was trying to use my power to get a cup of water for Chelsea after she woke up from a nightmare and then the water just froze solid after I put my hand in the shape of a stop sign."

"Wicked!" Taylor replied. "What about you Ellie?"

"I haven't had anything like that happen to me." She replied.

"Neither have I." Maya told her friends.

"Maybe it'll just take a while to show." Brooke told them.

"Maybe." Ellie responded.

The girls turned their attention back to there teacher and their classwork.

Maya looked around a met the eyes of Seth Clearwater. He seemed as if he had been listening intently to everything they had said. But that was impossible right? She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

The class bell rang an hour later and the girls made their way out of the classroom. Taylor went ahead to her Math class, While Ellie and Brooke headed to Science. Maya was heading towards her history class when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw that it was Seth Clearwater.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"About what?" She said nervously.

"About what you did on Friday night."

"What did I do?" She replied.

"As if you don't know." He responded.

"Actually I don't know." She replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class before I'm late." Maya yanked her arm free and ran down the hall to the safety of her biology class.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all like this. Please tell me your thoughts on this fan fiction and chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails In Forks

Chapter 5

Author's note/Disclaimer: I own nothing with exeption of Maya, Brooke, Ellie, and Taylor, My OC's.

* * *

(Seth's POV)

Maya yanked her arm away from me and hurried away to her next class. They were talking during class about their powers or new powers. Something to do with the Last Full moon. Due to my hearing I caught every word. What are they? I couldn't help but wonder. I was determined to find out what Maya and her friends were no matter what.

Luckily I had every class with Maya and next was Biology.

"Today class," The teacher began, "We'll be learning about Osmosis. Osmosis is the spontaneous net movement of solvent molecules through a partially permeable membrane into a region of higher solute concentration. Everyone will pick a partner and follow the instructions."

I saw that Maya was sitting alone; since none of her three friends had this class with her. I walked over to her. "Hey," I said. "Would you like to be my partner for the lab?"

Maya relaxed a little bit. "Sure." She hesitantly replied. We had to fill a pitcher with water and then put food coloring in it. Then fill a sandwich bag with non-colored water.

I kept a close eye on Maya as soon as she saw the water she froze up.

"Are you okay Maya?" I asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. "How about you do all the stuff involving water and I'll write down the results?" She suggested.

"We're supposed to work together on this." I replied.

"But we are." She said, "I'll do the writing and you do the experiment part."

"What's the matter?" I questioned her, "Why don't you want to do anything involving water?"

She visibly tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." I responded.

"Fine, I'll fill the pitcher with water and food coloring and you fill up the sandwich bag with water." She suggested.

"Fine." I replied.

Maya carefully and slowly filled the pitcher with water she put the food coloring in. She stirred it slowly and than began making her way back to our table when someone wasn't where they were going and spilled their pitcher of water all over Maya. She dropped the pitcher (luckily it was plastic; so it didn't break) and the table eyes wide and darted out of the classroom. "Maya!" I called after her.

I followed her until she ran into the girls restroom. I stopped in my tracks. I then heard a loud thump. "OW!" Maya moaned in pain.

"Maya, Are you okay in there?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah," She called back I'm fine. Just...just don't come in." She said the last part frantically.

A few minutes later Maya emerged from the bathroom completely dried off. There wasn't a speck of water on her at all; but when she ran into the bathroom her clothes were soaked through.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "How come you're all dried off."

Maya tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"Are we really going to go through this again?" I demanded.

"Go through what again?" she asked innocently.

"I know you're hiding something." I told her. "And I'm not going to stop until I figure out what it is."

I turned and made my way back to the classroom leaving Maya to think about what I just said.

Later at Lunch...

"I was sitting a few tables over from Maya and her friends; but I could still hear every word they were saying.

"Seth knows something is going on." Maya told them looking scared. I immediately felt horrible. I didn't mean to scare her. I just wanted to know what she was hiding from me.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"He told me he saw me make a rock levitate during the full moon and throw it at him!" She moaned. "This is awful! What are we going to do!"

"First of all." Ellie said. "You're going to calm down. Deep breaths Maya."

Maya did as her friend told her. "Second," Brooke continued. "We have to be more careful, No more contact with water at all."

"So, no more midnight swims?" Maya asked, "No more hanging out at the Moonpool and talking about boys, and clothes?" Maya looked saddened at the thought of it.

"None of those things." Taylor said determined. "Not until we can get Seth off of out trail, scent, secret, whatever."

"We won't be able to see each other again?" Maya said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll still see each other in school." Brooke told her trying to comfort one of her soul sister mermaids.

"But it won't be the same." Maya replied.

"We'll still text." Ellie assured her, "And talk on the phone, And we can hang out during lunch like we always do."

"Yeah." Maya responded depressed.

The Bell chose that time to ring. The four Mermaids stood up.

"I'll see you guys around." Maya replied sadly.

"Yeah, See ya." Taylor responded.

Maya walked slowly towards her next class. I hurried to catch up with her. We also had our next class together.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned as soon as I caught up to her.

"Why do you care?" She asked, "We don't even know each other."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I told her honestly. "I didn't mean to scare you." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I just want to know what you're hiding from me."

I looked into Maya's beautiful brown eyes. She seemed conflicted. "I.." She began, "I can't. It's complicated." She avoided my eyes.

"Can't or won't?" I replied.

"Both." She told me. "I'm sorry, I have, I have to go." She said the last sentence quickly and she hurried into our next class with me right behind her.

After School that Day...

I spotted Maya waiting under the school archway for her older sister Anna to pick her up I guess. "Hey Maya." I said as I came up next to her. She jumped startled by my sudden appearance.

"Sorry." I responded. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"It's fine." She told me.

"What are you doing here still?" I asked curiously.

"I'm still waiting for my older sister to pick me up." She responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if she forgot. She's always spending every moment it seems with her new boyfriend Embry."

"Embry Call?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "Why do you know him?"

"Yeah, We're kind of friends." I told her.

"Oh," She said simply.

"Hey, Since you're sister doesn't seem to be showing up." I began. "How about I give you a ride home?"

"I..I I..." She stuttered at little bit. "I don't know."

"Come on, I promise I don't bite." I told her. _Only vampires do that. I though to myself._

"Okay." She said finally.

She ran to the car with me. I quickly unlocked it and we both hopped in. Maya pulled a forest green towel out of her backpack and dried herself off as fast as she could.

After driving for a good fifteen minutes. We arrived at her house. She was about to open the car door and make a run for it. When I put my hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to look at me.

"Maya, Would.." I began nervously. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

She seemed shocked at my question. She swallowed before answering. "I don't think that's a good Idea."

"Please," I practically begged her, "I promise I won't try anything including trying to find out your secret."

"O-Okay." She stuttered. A faint blush across her face.

I smiled at her happily. "Great, I'll pick you up at Seven?"

"Sure, okay." She replied with a small but hesitant smile. I then let go of her arm and watched as she ran onto her front porch and opened the door to her house and closed it behind her.

* * *

Author's note: I decided to do a chapter in Seth's Point of view since someone asked me too. I hope you like this. So what do you think of SethXMaya as a pairing?


	6. Chapter 6

Tails in Forks

Chapter 6

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or Twilight. Just My Oc's Ellie, Taylor, Maya, and Brooke.

* * *

(Maya's POV)

Seth Clearwater asked me out and I said yes.

"Oh my God!" She moaned and she threw herself onto her bed. "What will they think?"

Well I guess my friends didn't need to know I was going out with Seth. I guess it wouldn't matter if I didn't tell them. As long as they didn't figure out.

I quickly began throwing my clothes on the bed trying to find the perfect outfit for my date with Seth.

"Hey, Maya." My sister Aiyanna, Anna for short, said.

I looked up to see her standing in my bedroom doorway. "What do you want" I asked.

"Is that anyway to greet you older sister?" She said raising her eyebrows in reply.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I heard you're going on a date with Seth Clearwater tomorrow night." She blurted out.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Embry told me, He's friends with Seth." She responded.

"Of course." I groaned in reply.

"Seth's a good kid." My sister commented. "He'll be a better influence on you than those so called friends of yours."

I immediately became angry. I stood up to face her. "You don't know anything about them. Stop Judging them before you get to know them."

"All I need to know is that you're jumping off Cliffs and doing other dangerous stuff with them." Aiyanna replied.

"That isn't their fault they were Moon-" I quickly cut myself off realizing what was about to say.

"They were what?" Anna asked her younger sister.

"Never mind." I replied turning away from my sister. "You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Maybe you should try explaining it to me." She said looking concerned about my wellbeing.

"Why? It doesn't matter?" I said tears coming to my eyes. "You're never around anyways. You're always hanging out With Embry and his friends. You never have time for me anymore. You're never there when I need you to be! So why should this time be any different?"

More tears began making my way down my face.

"Maya," My older sister began, "I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did and you have been." I told her. "But, it's not like it matters. Nothing's ever going to change."

I pushed past her and ran down the stairs. When I got to the front door I opened it and ran. For once it wasn't raining in Forks, Washington. I ran not knowing where I was going at all. I just needed to get away.

After a while of running I became tired and collapsed into a pile on the forest floor.

"Poor little girl." A voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

"All alone." The voice said again.

I quickly scrambled to my feet looking around frantically. "Who's there?!" I repeated.

"Maya Run!" I turned and Saw Seth running towards me. I watched as he changed into a giant wolf. My eyes widened in Disbelief.

All of A sudden I was tackled to the ground . I looked up to see a woman with flaming red hair and sharp teeth that looked almost like... fangs. I tried to push her off me put she was inhumanely strong and wouldn't''t budge.

Wolf Seth knocked her off of me and more giant wolves came to help him they torn her apart and killed her. I stood up shakily on my legs. I leaned against the nearest tree to support my body weight. Then Seth ran up to me as a human. with only jean shorts on.

"Maya are you okay?" He asked me looking my over for any injuries.

"I...I think so." I said honestly. "But, What was that thing that attacked me?"

"A vampire." Another male voice replied. I turned to see the other wolves who had shifted back into humans and were all only wearing jean shorts. "I'm Sam Uley."

He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly. "Maya Green." I replied.

"Green?" Another one of the guys asked. "Are you related to Aiyanna Green?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister." I replied.

"Does she know your out here by yourself?" Sam asked.

"No." I replied crossing my arms defensively. "We had an argument... and I ran off."

"You should go home. We'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Seth will accompany you home." Sam informed me.

Seth out his arm around my shoulders and guided my in the direction of my house.

We arrived at my house minutes later.

"So," Seth began nervously. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

He looked afraid. He thought I was going to cancel on him I realized.

"Of course." I said with a small smile.

"Really?" He said looking surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked.

"Well," He began rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I thought that after tonight you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Just because you can turn into a wolf?" I said. He nodded.

"You saved me Seth." I said with a small smile. "If anything I can't wait to see even more tomorrow night." I ducked my head my cheeks flushing red in embarrassment of what I had just said.

He noticed my blushing. He smiled in response. He stepped towards me and my breath caught in my throat. He smiled at me and then kissed me on the lips. I flushed even deeper if it was even possible. He smiled again "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied softly. He turned to leave. "Seth!" I called him back.

"Yeah?" He said turning to look at me.

"Thanks for saving me." I said honestly.

"You're welcome." He said. I turned and walked back into my house. I closed the door behind me and let out a small girlish squeal of happiness. I couldn't be sure; but, I think I heard Seth chuckling at my antics.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? Maya knows That Seth can turn into a giant wolf and her sisters boyfriend as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails In Forks

Chapter 6

Author's note: I don't own H20: Just Add Water of Twilight. If I did own H20: There would be a fourth season where Emma and Ash come back and meet Will and Bella.

* * *

The Next day...

Maya went over to Sam Uley and Emily Young's house for an explanation for what had happened last night.

"Maya, Hey." Her sister Aiyanna "Anna" said as she opened the door to Sam and Emily's house. Emily was busy in the kitchen so Anna went to get the door for her.

"Hey, Are Sam and everyone else here?" She asked her sister.

"Yes, We've been waiting for you." She told her, "Come on in."

Maya entered the house and came face to face with all of the Pack members and their imprints.

"Hey," She said hesitantly.

"I suppose you want to know what happened last night." Sam replied.

"Yeah, kind od." She responded.

"We're werewolves." Sam told her. He then told her the Quilete Legends About where they came from, and their duty to protect people from vampires and kill the vampires.

After the Pack had finished explaning everything, "Wow." Maya commented. "This is amazing. I mean I already believed in the Supernatural and everything but; this just seems Surreal."

"I know Right." Aiyanna said to her little sister.

"So how did you find out?" Maya asked her elder sister.

"Embry told me after he and I went out for a while." Anna said, "I'm his imprint."

"What's an imprint?" Maya asked confused.

"It's basically how we find our soul mates." Jared explained, "Who we're destined to be with."

* * *

Later that night...

"So how are you okay with all of this?" Seth asked her. They were now out on their date.

"Let's just say, I've seen my fair share of Supernatural stuff." Maya explained.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Seth told her, "What have you seen that's supernatural? Besides the vampire from last night, and us turning into werewolves?"

"I... um.." She stuttered trying to come up with a way out of this trap she had accidentally set for herself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He responded. "But I'd like it if you did."

"I'm sorry," She told him, "But I can't."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I know you'll tell me when your ready."

Maya smiled at him Thankful that he wasn't pushing her to tell him anything.

* * *

"Hey Maya where were you last night?" Taylor demanded.

"Taylor." Ellie said.

"What?" Taylor responded, "I just want to know."

"It was our anniversary last night." Brooke reminded her.

Maya's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She told her friends, "I forgot."

"How could you forget something as important as our anniversary?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sorry guys." She said, "Maybe we can celebrate it tonight instead"

"That's not how it works Maya." Ellie responded. "It was Yesterday night not tonight."

"It was two years ago yesterday night that we changed together." Brooke said.

"I know guys." Maya said, "I'm so sorry."

"Where the hell were you?" Taylor demanded.

"I was on a date." She replied truthfully.

"A date?" Taylor responded incredulously. "With who?"

"Seth Clearwater." She told them.

"Unbelievable." Taylor replied, "I can't believe you were out on a date while we were waiting at our special spot for you to get there so we could celebrate our changing."

"I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it." Taylor said stalking off.

Tears filled Maya's eyes.

"I can't believe you ditched us for a guy." Brooke said feeling hurt.

"I didn't mean too." she said sadly, "I just... A lot's happened the past few days and It completely slipped my mind."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"I found out we aren't the only Super naturals in Washington." Maya said trying to be as honest as possible with out completely telling them the truth. She has promised the pack not to tell anyone about them. But then again. She didn't promise not to tell about Vampires being real.

"I almost got killed..." She started, "By a vampire."

"WHAT?!" The other two girls said in unison.

"Yeah, and If it weren't for Seth..." She said, "I'd most likely be dead by now."

"So he saved you?" Taylor asked as she approached her friends again after taking a few minutes to calm down.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'm so sorry for not telling you guys sooner."

"It's okay Maya." Ellie told her.

"We forgive you." Brooke added.

"Taylor?" Maya said hesitantly waiting for her answer.

"I forgive you too." She responded finally.

"So guess what?" Ellie said after a moment.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I found out my new power!" She said excitedly.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"So what is it?" Maya questioned.

"I can manipulate wind and air currents!" She told them enthusiastically.

"No way!?" Taylor responded.

"Yes way." She said. She then demonstrated her power to her friends.

"Cool!" Maya said.

"So have you found your new power yet Maya?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, The other day I made plants grow." She told them grinning.

"So you can control plants now and earth?" Taylor asked.

Maya nodded in reply.

"Wicked." Brooke commented.

"I know right?" May told her three best friends and Soul sister mermaids.

The four girls decided to celebrate their anniversary a day late. The four of them took off towards the beach and swam to the underwater entrance of the Moonpool.

Unknown to them. Someone had seen Ellie use her powers and overhead the girls talking about their power upgrades. Someone who wouldn't mind telling others about what they had seen.

* * *

Author's note: So who do you think it is that saw them use their powers and heard them talking about it?


	8. Chapter 8

Tails In Forks

Chapter 8

Author's note: I don't own H20: Just Add Water of Twilight. This Story will definitely be Maya X Seth, I'm not sure who to pair the others off with though, I was thinking of pairing the others off, One with a vampire, one with a human, and one with a merman. What do you think?

* * *

The four girls are in the Moonpool. Talking about everything that happened since they became Mermaids. They each gave each other presents for their anniversary.

Ellie had special silver locket's made with a gem the Color of their tails; which also represented their powers, One for her with a yellow Gem, One for Taylor with a red Gem, One for Brooke with a Blue gem, and one for Maya with a Green gem.

Brooke had taken Crystals found at the bottom of the Moonpool and gotten them made into rings for each of them.

Taylor had taken a picture of the one with their tails and one with out and had gotten them cut to fit into their lockets.

Maya had made friendship bracelets for all of them. Taylor's was red, whereas Ellie's was Yellow, Hers was Green, and Brooke's blue.

They had laughed and talked for hours on end after a while they all began feeling tired and fell asleep in the ground inside the Moonpool in their human forms.

Taylor was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed in front of her which she was using as a pillow. Ellie had fallen asleep on her back using Taylors back as a Pillow. Brooke was on her back On her back using Ellie's stomach as a pillow, and Maya was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed over Brookes stomach as a pillow.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The girls had woken up at the Moonpool. They all sat up groggily one at a time. They all stood up and Stretched, working the kinks out of their achy limbs.

"Oh no!" Ellie responded, "We fell asleep at the Moonpool!"

"Great." Taylor said sarcastically. "Just great."

"I've got to get home; like now." Brooke told her three friends.

"I don't think that's possible." Maya responded.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because it's raining cats and dogs outside." She told them.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked. She didn't see how her friend could know if it was raining when the cave had no openings except for the Underwater entrance and the land entrance which they had covered to prevent anyone else from discovering their special place.

"I just do." She replied. "I mean this is Forks. The rainiest place in the United States When is ever not raining."

"Hardly ever." Brooke grumbled.

"Exactly." Maya responded.

"What are we going to do now?" Taylor complained.

"I guess we'll have to wait out the rain." Ellie said to her soul sister Mermaids.

"That could be hours though." Brooke said. Just then Brooke's phone vibrated. She looked at the Screen. "Great, It's my mom asking where I am."

Maya's cell phone rang then. "Wow," Maya commented, "We have great cellphone reception for being in a cave."

"Let me guess it's your sister." Taylor said.

"Yep," Maya informed them, "She wants to know where I am too."

"What are we going to do?" Ellie moaned. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Brooke added.

"Me three." Maya agreed.

"and me four." Taylor mumbled.

"It could rain for days." Ellie said in realization.

"We could be stuck here for weeks, months." Brooke said following her train of thought.

"We could die from starvation." Taylor said sounding a little scared.

"We'd most likely die from dehydration first." Maya said sadly.

"Not helping Maya." Ellie told her.

"We need help." Brooke realized. "I'm calling Brady." Brady was Brooke's twin brother. Only he was a few minutes older. She had no idea about his werewolf secret because he never told her.

Brooke dialed her twin's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Her brother answered.

"Brady?" She said sounding broken.

"Brooke where are you?" He demanded.

"Please come and get me." She said breaking down crying.

"I will as soon as you tell me where you are."

"I'll meet you on the beach with Maya, Ellie, and Taylor." She told him before hanging up.

"My brother's going to help me." Brooke said, "He can help you guys too."

"Okay." They all agreed.

"It's not like we really have a choice." Ellie said. The four girls stepped into the Moonpool and dove in waiting for their tails to form. As soon as their tails appeared the four girls swam to the first beach. They dragged themselves onto the sand once they saw that no one was around. Maya was right it was pouring rain. There was no way they'd be able to dry off and get their legs back.

Brooke!?" Brooke turned to see her twin brother make his way towards her. He looked at her tail in shock. "Your- Your-"

"A mermaid." Brooke supplied.

"How did this happen?" He asked her.

"I could go into the whole story but; I'd rather not until we get back home." Brooke said, "Anyone can come and see us like this and I don't want to end up dissected." She gestured

Brady nodded. "How do you get your legs back?"

"I have to be completely dry for that to happen and since it's not going to stop raining anytime soon..."

Brady Scooped up his twin in his arms. "Wait what about my friends?" Brooke said not wanting to leave them reply.

"I called Seth to let him know where you guys would be." He said. "The Pack should be here soon."

"What do mean the Pack?" Brooke asked.

"I'm a werewolf Brooke." He told her.

Maya looked away Guiltily.

Brooke noticed this and turned her face towards her friend. "You knew?"

Moments later the Pack arrived to see the four girls with tails. Seth looked at Maya in disbelief.

"Surprise." She offered in a weak voice.

* * *

Author's note: I had an idea for this chapter so I decided to write this. And since I finished I decided What the Heck? I might as well Update again. :) I hope you enjoy this. Also who do you think I should Pair Brooke, Ellie and Taylor with? Please let me know in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails in Forks

Chapter 9

Author's notes/disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or H20: Just Add Water. Only my OC's Maya, Ellie, Brooke, And Taylor.

* * *

"Surprise." Maya offered weakly. Seth stared at her not being able to believe what he was seeing. Maya and her friends were Mermaids. Mermaids, half fish, half girl. His imprint was a mermaid... The only difference between the four girls was their tail color and powers apparently. Maya's tail was a forest green, While Taylors' was a blood red color. Ellies' was a dark Yellow and Brookes' a dark blue.

The rest of the pack was openly gawking at them as well.

"Do you mind?" Taylor shouted at them, hating the way they were openly staring at them.

Jacob picked up Taylor in his arms while Embry got Ellie. Seth picked up Maya, and Brooke of course was picked up by her twin Brady.

They carried them back to Sam's house where Maya's sister, as well as the rest of the imprints were waiting for their return.

"Oh my gosh did you guys find them?" Anna asked as they came in. She watched her eyes widening when she saw her sister and her friends with scaly tails with matching tops.

Maya looked away from her sister. She didn't want to see what she now thought of her; knowing now that she was a mermaid. Half-fish, half-girl.

"Maya how did this happen?" Anna asked her looking at her green tail and matching top in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter." She responded still in Seth's arms. She looked at Seth, "Can you please put me down?" Maya asked. Seth did as she asked.

"So..." Brady began, "How do you get rid of.." He gestured to their tails.

"We have to completely dry off to get rid of our tails." Brooke responded. She looked to Taylor. "Can I get a little help here Tay?"

"Sure not problem." She replied. "Just give me a minute."

Taylor clenched her fist and steam dried of her tail. She then did the same to Taylor, Maya and then Ellie.

The four girls now back in human form sat down on the couch and waited for the questions to come.

"How did you do that?" Sam demanded as her saw Taylor dry off their tails using a hand gesture.

"It's part of our powers." Ellie said. "We each have control over one of the elements and or powers having something to do with our element. Mine's Air."

"As you saw mine is obviously fire.' Taylor responded.

"Mine is water." Brooke told them.

And mine is-" Maya began before being cut off by Seth.

"Earth." Maya nodded in response. "So that's how you were able to levitate that rock and throw it at me."

"Yeah, Sorry about that. I was moonstruck." She said sheepishly.

"Moon what?" Brady said.

"Moonstruck." Ellie responded. "The full moon has this crazy effect on Mermaids, one look at it and we go crazy."

"Literally." Taylor threw in. "We try everything and anything to get into the water. We basically act like we would if we were drunk."

The pack and imprints looked concerned at this bit of information.

"And in the morning." Maya continued, "We don't remember a single thing about what happened that night after we catch a glimpse of the moon."

The Pack members and imprints were silent. The four girls looked at each other nervously waiting for their reactions.

"How long have you been mermaids?" Embry spoke suddenly.

"Almost three years." Ellie told them.

"Three years?!" Anna said turning to Maya, "and you didn't think to tell me this?"

"We decided not to tell anyone." Maya replied. She suddenly began feeling angry at her sisters accusations. "And it's not like you would have noticed anything different with me because you're always hanging out with your werewolf boyfriend! You never have time for me anymore!" Maya turned and ran out of the room. Tears began to run down her face. Seth ran after his imprint. He found her moments later in the kitchen crying.

"Hey," He said. He came to sit by his imprint.

Maya looked up and saw Seth. She then turned away to hide her face. Seth pulled her into his lap and hugged her to him. "Don't you hate me?" Maya asked out of the blue in a broken voice.

"What?" Seth said, "Of course not why would you think that?"

"Because I kept this from you, because I have freakish powers, and I grow a tail whenever water touches me or when I touch it because-" Seth cut her rant off by kissing her. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're not a freak Maya, " He replied, "You're a mermaid. A beautiful one at that. I'm so happy that your mine." He captured her lips in another kiss. "Besides, I'm a werewolf so its not like it really matters now does it?"

Maya laughed as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. "You have a beautiful laugh." He told her. Maya smiled at him.

"We should probably go back and see how the others are fairing against the questions and accusations." She said. Seth nodded as Maya got off of his lap and then Seth stood up next to her. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked back into the living room. The others looked up as they entered.

* * *

At the Cullens...

"You'll never believe what I just overheard." Jasper told his family after walking through the front door.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"There are four Quileute Girls with supernatural powers and abilities it seems." Jasper described the girls and what he had overheard and seen.

"Interesting," Carlisle commented, "Very interesting."

"They seem to have just recently gotten these powers from what I overheard." Jasper informed his family. "And there's something else too."

"What?" Edward asked his brother.

"They smelled." He replied.

"What do you mean they smelled?" Emmett asked.

"They didn't smell like normal humans."

"So what did they smell like?" Rosalie questioned.

"They smelled like Fish." Jasper said. The Cullen family looked at each other in deep thought.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you like this. So sorry for the long wait.


End file.
